The present invention relates generally to a process for controlling the knocking in an internal combustion engine.
More particularly it relates to such a process for controlling the knocking in an internal combustion engines which includes
retarding the ignition angle when a cylinder knocks, PA1 resetting the ignition angle, by adjustment, in the direction of "advance", PA1 storage of current ignition angle retarding values in an adaptation characteristic diagram which, depending on the value of operating parameters of the internal combustion engine, has subdivided areas, with one value of an ignition retardation, determined during operation in the relevant range, always being stored (this takes place in particular on leaving this range), PA1 setting of the ignition retardation angle, stored for a particular range, on changing into this range.
When an internal combustion engine is operated, the so-called knocking represents a critical operational state which can adversely affect the working life of the engine. The so-called anti-knock control is a well known method which, on sensing knocking in a cylinder of an internal combustion engine, retards the ignition angle. Knocking can be eliminated in this way. After a certain period of time has elapsed, the ignition angle is reset in the direction of "advance". For preference, this resetting is undertaken in steps, i.e. in retardation, the ignition angle is moved by a relatively large step which, on resetting, is reduced by relatively small equispaced steps, until knocking reoccurs or a preset value of the ignition angle is reached without any occurrence of knocking. An adaptation characteristic diagram is also envisaged which, depending on the size of the operating parameters of the engine, has subdivided ranges. In each range, the value of an ignition angle retardation which was determined in this range during operation, is stored on leaving this range (this can also be the value of the ignition angle of retardation which obtains on leaving the range). If the range is changed, i.e. if a new range is entered, then the operational control starts with the value of the ignition retardation angle, which is stored there when this range is entered. If this proves to be too great for the prevailing operating condition, i.e. if it is retarded too far, then it is reset in accordance with the anti-knock control algorithm.